Consuming media presentations (i.e., audio and/or video presentations) generally involves listening to audio information and/or viewing video information. Media presentations may include, for example, radio programs, music, television programs, movies, still images, web pages, video games, etc. Media-centric companies such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcast networks, etc. are often interested in the viewing and listening interests or habits of their audience to better market their products and/or to improve their media program offerings. Companies are often also interested in measuring media exposure that indicates when audience members were exposed to media presentations, regardless of whether the audience members actually consumed the media presentations. A well-known technique often used to measure media consumption, exposure to media, and/or the number of audience members that consumed or were exposed to media involves awarding media consumption or exposure credit to a media presentation for each audience member that consumed or was exposed to the media presentation.
Known techniques used to meter consumption of media or exposure to media involve monitoring audio and/or video presented by televisions and/or stereos. For example, a home may be provided with a stationary home metering unit that receives and/or detects audio and/or video media presented by televisions and/or stereos in the home. The home metering unit then generates metering information indicative of the presented audio and/or video media. Other known techniques involve providing audience members with respective portable metering devices equipped with audio and/or video detectors to detect the audio and/or video presented by the televisions and/or stereos in the home or otherwise in proximity to the portable metering devices. The portable metering devices then generate metering information based on the detected audio and/or video media.